Bojack Unbound: A New beginning
by FunFX2012
Summary: AU. after Gohan is tortured by Bojack a certain Hera-Jin is sickened by the events that were unfolding and decides to take a stand. Spoilers, Sucky summary, Read and review.


Bojack Unbound: a new beginning

**hey guys and welcome to my first Dragon Ball Z fanfic, this is a one shot and there will be more one shots like this in the future.**

**Also Spoilers!**

**(disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball Z or dragon ball GT, those are all owned by FUNimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release)**

The Intergalactic tournament, a competition funded by a wealthy man named X.S Cash for his son's birthday was interrupted by a band of space pirates led by the infamous Bojack.

Bojack and his men were locked inside of a star a long time ago by the Kai's themselves, when the saiyan named Goku sacrificed himself and blew up the northern Kai's planet the seal was broken and the race of Hera was free once more.

During the tournament they had killed one participant and had defeated several others in their quest to rule the universe, there was only one person who was left to face them.

His name was Son Gohan, he was the son of Goku and was a half saiyan, he faced off against them in a fight to save his planet from being conquered. Unfortunately he was trapped by Bujin's Psycho Threads and pulled into a bear hug by Bojack.

The force of the bear hug was making Gohan cough up blood as his chest was crushed by the mighty green alien, who was laughing sadistically at the half saiyan's pain.

All of the Race of Hera looked on with sadistic smiles, except one. The only female of the group looked on in discomfort, sure she had participated in mass genocides and killed millions of people, but she had never watched anyone be killed so personally like this, especially not a kid.

"How ironic was it that your father's death was the key to our escape?" Bojack asked in his thick pseudo-Caribbean accent.

"I so wanted to thank him personally but now you would have to do it for me" he continued as he squeezed the life out of the demi-saiyan.

Gohan coughed up more blood as he let out screams of pain, this had taken a toll on the alien as she looked on in horror.

"Bojack, that's enough" the female Hera-jin spoke up.

Bojack turned his head to her in confusion but continued killing Gohan.

"He's had enough, just put him out of his misery" she suggested.

"Zangya, I'd say a few millennia has made you lose your edge. What, you can't stomach it?" Bujin taunted, with a cruel grin.

"Come on!" Zangya demanded, she honestly didn't want to see the poor kid suffer.

Instead Bojack ignored her and continued to make his death a slow painful one, Gohan cried out louder

"Bojack, that's enough!" she said, finally putting her foot down.

She walked forward to try and stop Bojack but was knocked to the ground by Bido.

"you show insolence and disloyalty after I took you in as an orphan and this is the thanks I get" Bojack said in annoyance.

She was hurt by his words, normally she didn't show emotion as she was trained not to, but his words reminded her of a past she had all but forgotten.

%%%%% flashback %%%%%

She was once in this boy's position, struggling to live and in great pain, this was her life for years as she was living on the streets. She was taken in by Bojack at a young age, her parents being killed 3 years earlier, she drifted from orphanage to orphanage but never found home.

He trained her to become an elite space pirate. killing, plundering, stealing and all out chaos, that was her life and Bojack was like a father to her.

%%%%% flashback %%%%%

But know all she could see was a monster, bloodthirsty and maniacal. She didn't know what to think anymore, 'is this who I want to be?' is all she could ask.

"Father…" the dark hair boy breathed out as he lost consciousness.

But Bojack kept squeezing, hoping to squish the boy into a pile of pulp.

"Please… stop" Zangya begged.

Suddenly, a figure appeared from out of nowhere and punched Bojack in the face, releasing the saiyan boy. the form was Goku, who had somehow broken the rules and used instant transmission to get to earth from otherworld.

Bojack dropped to the ground and was embedded in the concrete, while Gohan was caught by Goku.

"wake up, the world is depending on you Gohan… believe in yourself Gohan, unleash your true power it's the only way" Goku encouraged his son, he began to fade.

Gohan was laid out on his back, "yes sir" he said simply as he got up.

The other pirates jumped down to their leader as he got up.

"was that Goku?!" Bojack wondered aloud.

"Father, I know you're out there and you came to save me and I won't let you down!" Gohan yelled as he charged his energy.

He ascended to his super saiyan form, he yelled louder and turned into his super saiyan 2 form, a transformation he hadn't used since Cell, his energy was skyrocketing.

"I know your kind" Gohan spoke directly to Bojack.

"you think you can just waltz in and just take our planet" he continued.

Bojack just chuckled at the boy's determination.

"but you forgot one thing… I AM MY FATHER'S SON!" he said powering up even further, lighting bursting from his golden aura.

Gohan was experiencing a rage he had not felt since android 16's death, The energy from his explosion of power shook the whole area of the tournament, bright golden light appearing in streaks extending to the skies above.

Bojack was slightly intimidated by the boy's sudden rise in power, "Bujin! Bido!" he commanded the two Hera-jins.

The two of them appeared at Gohan's sides and attempted to trap him in Psycho Threads, Gohan walked slowly towards Bojack and was unaffected by the Psycho Threads.

Gohan stopped and screamed like a banshee as he released his power, destroying the binding that slowed him down.

The two space pirates attempted to attack him directly. Bido was hit with a back fist, cutting him in half and disintegrating him into dust. He did a flying kick to Bujin also killing him.

Gohan stared intensely at Bojack, Zangya was scared by the demi-saiyan and began to cower backwards.

She breathed more heavily as Gohan sped towards them, she was in full panic mode now.

A deep cruel laugh was heard behind her, "your useless to me" she heard Bojack say as she was thrown forwards.

She felt Bojack's energy focus into a ball in his hand, she knew this was the end and let out a scream of fear.

Gohan stood witness to this, he had been so enraged by the super saiyan 2 transformation that in any other case he would let her die. But he saw that she didn't want to fight and was going to be mercilessly and cowardly betrayed by her own boss.

He regained his sense of compassion and speed as quickly as he could to Bojack.

_WHISH!_

She felt a gust of wind behind her as she was knocked onto her face, she heard an energy blast being fired and a scream of pain.

She turned around to see the boy had taken the hit for her, what she had also noticed was that Gohan had his fist through Bojack's abdomen.

she gasped in surprise as she saw her former mentor impaled by the demi-saiyan, Bojack was furious.

"You fool! Any last words before you die?!" the Hera-Jin asked as he powered up two spheres of green Ki at his out stretched arms.

"Actually Bojack, one word does come to mind" Gohan simply replied, cupping his hands at his side for his family's signature move.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, while Bojack fired his Galactic buster.

The two moves collided with such an impact that they both exploded, leaving a massive storm of energy and lighting covering the expanse of the entire island.

Zangya took cover almost immediately before the blast, Bojack was unlucky as he was caught in between the two colliding energy explosions, he was completely and utterly obliterated by the resulting explosion.

After all of the commotion had settled Gohan stood with as serious a face as ever in the ruins of the battle zone.

This seriousness was replaced by a look of exhaustion as he collapsed to the ground.

%%%%%

Zangya crawled from her hiding place as she examined the entire area, she couldn't sense the life force of Gohan or Bojack.

'did they both perish?' she asked herself.

She saw Gohan lying in the rubble and made her way over to him, checking to see if her savior was alive.

Gohan opened his eyes to see the Hera-jin looking over him.

"are you alright?" she asked him.

"I've been better" he answered simply.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"why?" Zangya asked.

"huh" he replied.

"why did you save me? Kami knows I'm a bad person, but why did you save me?" she elaborated.

"I only did what I thought was right, just like you did" Gohan said cryptically.

"what do you mean?" she said in confusion.

"I heard you, standing up to Bojack, it was very brave for someone under his rule" he explained.

She stood in thought.

"but you didn't have to save me, you could have been rid of all of us, but you kept me alive" she told him.

"some people deserve second chances, because I know you deserve one, and no one deserves to die like that" he said kindly.

She blushed in embarrassment, something she had never done before.

"thanks" she said simply.

After a few minutes of silence she spoke up again.

"sorry about all of this" she apologized.

"no need, I already forgive you" he told her.

A few shouting voices were heard from a distance.

"that must be my mom, Bulma as well" he deduced.

"you need help?" she offered.

"please" he said politely.

She picked him up on his feet as he leaned on her for balance, she now knew what it was like to help people instead of hurt people.

They made their way over to where Trunks, Tien and Yamcha laid unconscious from the earlier fighting.

Gohan went to wake them up.

"Trunks, wake up" he said while shaking the downed demi-saiyan's shoulders.

He began to stir and slowly opened his eyes.

"Gohan! Is it over?" Trunks asked groggily.

"yeah" Gohan nodded.

Trunks noticed Zangya out of the corner of his eye and moved his arm in front of Gohan as if to protect him.

"Gohan, watch out!" Trunks warned him.

"Easy trunks, she's with us" he tried to calm his friend down.

"What do you mean with us?" Trunks asked skeptically.

"She defected from Bojack after he betrayed her" Gohan said simply, he knew he was going to have a hard time explaining this to everyone.

"She's dangerous Gohan" Trunks argued.

"Remember that Vegeta was once like her too" Gohan countered.

Trunks just sighed in defeat and exhaustion.

"We need to find our parents and get to a hospital" Gohan informed trunks.

"Yeah let's go" Trunks stood up as best he could and had woken up Yamcha and Tien.

The two felt very threatened by the fact that one of Bojack's henchmen was still alive, Tien pointing out that they were all too weak to fight back if she betrayed them.

"I'm not going to betray you, I owe the kid enough to not do so" she assured them.

"yeah right, you beat us to a pulp and expect to be trusted just like that" Yamcha said skeptically.

"I don't expect to be trusted, in fact I expected you all to kill me on sight, considering what Bojack's crew and I did" she said.

"I just want to prove myself, to make it up to all of you… to show that I am not like the others" she continued.

Yamcha was the first to drop his guard, "well I guess we can give you a second chance, I mean we did give the androids one and see how well that turned out" he said with a smile.

"Fine by me, but if you try anything I will send you to otherworld" Tien threatened.

The entire group began set out, some being too weak to walk hovered weakly in the air.

Chi Chi and Bulma, Gohan and Trunks' mothers respectively, had made their way to the battle field.

"Gohan!" Chi Chi called out to her son as she ran toward him only to stop in horror.

"Chi Chi what's wrong?" Bulma called but soon stopped as well.

They had both noticed the last remaining Hera-jin standing with the group.

"Stay away from my son!" Chi Chi demanded as she pulled her son away from Zangya.

"Mom wait" Gohan said to his mother, trying to push through her rage.

"Easy Chi Chi, she's with us" Yamcha said trying to calm the situation.

"She's one of those murderers, so no I will not go easy!" Chi Chi spat, she was very intimidating even making saiyan's cower in fear.

"Look I can see why you wouldn't want me here, you're afraid that I will hurt people, you, your son. But I have not killed anyone here, that was the others, Bido, Bujin and kogu" Zangya tried to explain.

"Then why are you still alive?" Bulma stepped into the conversation, baby trunks in her arms.

"Because I saved her" Gohan finally spoke loud enough for everyone to hear.

This revelation shocked Chi Chi and Bulma, even the other Z-fighters were somewhat surprised as all they knew was that Zangya defected from Bojack.

"You saved her?" Chi Chi asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I saved her after Bojack turned on her, he was going to use her as a distraction to try and kill me" Gohan explained.

"Why did you save her?"

"Because I thought it was the right thing, she didn't want to see me suffer when Bojack tortured me, she didn't want to fight me when I defeated Bido and Bujin. I think dad would have done the same thing" Gohan answered.

The mention of Goku had brought a few tears to chi chi's face, she missed her husband every day and although she understood why he didn't come back she always missed him.

"yeah, he would" she said softly.

"I think we should get you guys to the hospital" Chi Chi stood up and told the others, who were exhausted at this point and ready to collapse.

They began to move when Gohan noticed that Zangya wasn't moving, "You know, you can come if you want, I'm sure that the others won't mind too much" he offered.

She thought about it, a new life on an alien planet and was the last of her kind, she could live away from all the horrors of her past life, free from doing Bojack's bidding. She liked the idea and she owed Gohan her life so she had to make it up to him somehow, and that way wasn't on a distant planet.

"Thank you" she smiled and went along with them.

Bulma had moved the Z-fighters to her car that was big enough to transport the lot of them, waiting inside was Krillin who was hurt from his beating by Zangya.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Yamcha asked.

"I was beaten by the beautiful woman, it was like a dream, she-she-she is right behind you!" Krillin said in comical fear, noticing Zangya moving along with the wounded Z-fighters.

"don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" she told him.

"I hope so" he said cowering from her.

"Beautiful huh, wait until 18 hears about this" Yamcha joked, everyone who knew Krillin well laughed at his expense.

"18?" Zangya asked.

"You'll find out later, for now let's get to the hospital, the adrenaline is starting to wear off" Yamcha told her.

%%%%% at the hospital %%%%%

After being admitted to the hospital for a few hours Krillin received a newspaper on events at the intergalactic tournament.

"Mr. Satan saves the world, twice" Krillin read with disdain, "this guy makes front page while were in the hospital!" he said annoyed by the fact.

"Say what you like but if he hadn't have crashed into Bojack and his goons, we might not even be here right now, no offence" he said to Krillin, then Zangya.

"None taken" she said, she had been quiet most of the time they were at the hospital.

"Yeah, when it comes to freak accidents, Mr. Satan is a pro" the pig oolong said, laughing at his own joke, Chiaotzu joined in as well.

Gohan could swear he had seen a vision of goku outside of the hospital window.

"Thanks dad" he said quietly.

"You defeated Bojack, you know what this means?" oolong asked Gohan.

"If you had the right press you could become as big as Mr. Satan, well almost if you found a big enough wig" oolong poked fun at the world champ.

"Mr. Satan doesn't wear a wig" Bulma said.

"Oh come on, nothing on that man is real, probably bought his chin at a thrift store" Krillin joked as everyone including Zangya laughed.

"So Zangya, what do you plan on doing now? considering what happened" Bulma asked the Hera-jin.

"I don't know, I never really knew anyway besides what Bojack taught me, and I don't have a place to stay either" she said honestly.

"You could stay at my place" Chi Chi suggested, surprising everyone in the room.

"Oh, I couldn't" Zangya tried to refuse.

"Nonsense, you said it yourself that you don't have anywhere to go" Chi Chi reasoned.

"I don't want to be a burden" Zangya said.

"You won't be" Chi Chi assured.

"I can't thank you enough" Zangya said.

"You don't have to" she shrugged it off.

%%%%% a few days later %%%%%

Everyone was clear for leaving the hospital after recovering from the battle at the tournament.

After some final goodbyes Chi Chi, Gohan and their guest Zangya made it back to their home on mount Paozu.

They all got out and prepared to go inside, Chi Chi was already inside.

"Gohan" Zangya said.

"Yeah, what is it" Gohan asked.

"I just wanted to thank you, for saving me, you really shed some light on things and I hope we can put all this behind us" she said gratefully, extending a hand.

"You're welcome, Zangya" he said, as he shook her hand.

They headed inside to have a new beginning.

**Well there we go guys, finally done.**

**I wrote this because I felt sad for Zangya, I mean there could have been so much potential for her but she was killed off by Bojack, it sickened me the way he did that.**

**Also apologies if this seems to sappy, also this is not a pairing, I repeat NOT a pairing.**

**Read, Review and have a nice day.**


End file.
